


Folie à Deux

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Filming, Forced Anal, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: In this collection, you're the folly of two heroes who adore you more than anything.





	1. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra delights in working you up while Reaper wants to finish you off.

There was something incredibly primal about your current predicament, in the way you could only breathe in harsh, ragged pants while sweating buckets. If it weren’t for the strong bullet vibe taped over your clit and the suspicion that you were being filmed, you would have felt like an animal being fucked in the wild.

“Is it hot in here?” Sombra asked teasingly as she kicked up the vibe’s intensity a notch, and her question was nearly lost under your consequent wail. You couldn’t talk back properly because of the gag she’d stuffed into your mouth, nor could you see her past the blindfold, but you knew her expression was one of devious satisfaction. “Poor baby, need to cool down? Come on, just relax.”

Just as quickly as the vibe brought you that much closer to an orgasm, its strength died down significantly to deny you once again. Your arched back fell unceremoniously back into the mattress, into a pool of your own sweat that resulted from being fucked and fucked but never finished. You had no idea just how long Sombra had been torturing you like this; you’d lost count about three denied orgasms ago.

Feeling her slender fingertips skim across your thigh made you jump. Her stiletto-shaped nails dug slightly into your tender flesh as a bit of a warning to get you to settle. “You’re so stiff, _mi alma_. What’s wrong? Don’t you like my toy?”

You tensed, dreading the moment she’d start the vibe up again, but it never came. Cautiously, you allowed your body to relax as you realized she actually wanted an answer from you. Too burned out to lie, you shook your head and let out a pathetic moan of anguish.

To your surprise, she immediately disabled the vibe in response. Gently peeling off the tape, she soothed your reddened skin with a coo about what a good girl you were. You flinched when she lowered her mouth to your cheek, damp with sweat and tears, and you could feel her lips curl up into a smile against you. “I like it when you’re honest. After all, toys just don’t compare to the real thing, right?”

You only had a moment of heart-seizing fear before you processed her words, and she acted on them. Immediately, her fingers found your sore, swollen clit and began rubbing harder and faster than the vibe. The scream that ripped from your throat was more from pain than pleasure at this point, as your clit had been subject to so much stimulation without ever experiencing any relief in the past few hours. You thrashed violently against your restraints and threw your head back, trying your hardest to get away from the sadistic woman on top of you.

You could feel the vibration of Sombra humming as she lowered her mouth from your jawline to your neck to your breasts. Her lips wrapped around a nipple and sucked, urging it to stand erect while she deftly changed the angle of her hand between your legs. Her thumb moved to stroke your clit while her middle and ring fingers found your sopping wet entrance, fucking you mercilessly. The light scrape of her nails against your tender inner walls emphasized the pain, but still managed to bring you closer to the mounting peak you’d been craving.

And then all sensation ceased at once as Sombra pulled her hand and lips away from you, leaving you to deal with the sudden emptiness by kicking and wailing like a petulant child. Beneath your near hysterical sobs, you could hear your tormentor giggling. Then, all the sweat sliding off your hot, flushed skin seemed to solidify as a chill permeated the room. You heard even Sombra fall silent for a moment before letting out a long, displeased sigh. “Welcome back, Gabe.”

The sound of shotguns clattering against the floor made you jolt. You could feel the bed shaking beneath the weight of heavy footfalls as the source of the room’s sudden coldness drew nearer to you. “I’ve told you a million times already,” snarled a deeply inhuman voice, “not without my permission.”

“She isn’t just yours,” Sombra replied innocently, sliding a hand that you weren’t prepared for down your inner thigh. You could tell she delighted in the way you writhed as she spread your bound legs even wider. “Besides, I’ve got her all warmed up for you.”

You quivered in her grip and in the view of the monster of a man standing before you. You didn’t even know how close he was until the very tip of one of his talons began drawing lazy circles on your leg, making you flinch. “She’s a mess,” Reaper murmured. “How long have you been at this?”

Sombra made a noncommittal noise. “Few hours, give or take.”

Reaper’s pensive hum just sounded like a deep growl beneath all that grit. You felt the mattress relent under his weight as he crawled on top of you, shredding the ropes restraining you on his way.

You heard the sound of heels step towards the foot of the bed. “You don’t want to hold her down–”

“I don’t need anything holding her down–” he removed your arms’ restraints with similar ease, “–but me.”

Suddenly, a much gentler hand reached up to pull the blindfold from your damp eyes. Blearily, you blinked away any remaining tears and adjusted your eyes to Reaper’s massive figure looming over you. Your gaze followed his claw’s path to the cloth gag in your mouth before you noticed Sombra standing behind him with a frown. “Killjoy. The blindfold and gag made things interesting.”

You closed your eyes and trembled as he grasped your cheek, clearly speaking to Sombra but firmly focusing the impenetrable black sockets of his mask on you. “I want to watch her face when I get her there. And I want to hear her scream and beg for me to stop.”

The first sound you made once free of the gag was a soft whimper, and he held a claw to your lips as his free hand went down to his belt. You begged quietly, “Please be gentle… please…”

Reaper said nothing as he pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock, hard and throbbing from watching you get edged to death by Sombra. Just having him rub the tip against your velvety folds sent a shock of currents all throughout you, and you were vaguely aware of Sombra hovering over your shoulder to properly record the grimace on your face. “Don’t break her, Gabe.”

“No promises,” he replied curtly before shoving in all in one go. You threw your head back and tensed, mouth wide open but not making a single sound. You were so full so fast and your overworked synapses were suddenly bombarded with too much sensation all at once. If Reaper kept up that pace, you would be done for in the most agonizing way.

He continued punching his hips forward hard enough to leave bruises on your skin, and deep enough to pound the head of his cock against your cervix with each thrust. This in combination with the toe-curling feeling of his length dragging along a multitude of high strung nerves forcefully and painfully ripped your long-coveted climax right out of you. Again, it was so much all at once that you couldn’t even manage a scream.

Reaper was determined to get some noise out of you, it seemed, as he carried on with his harsh movements like you weren’t convulsing beneath him and tightening sporadically around his cock. He fucked you savagely from orgasm number one straight into number two, and into the third one to follow that. Your body was hypersensitive to anything and everything after Sombra had thoroughly toyed with you, and Reaper was all too eager to capitalize.

Screaming until your throat was raw and struggling against Reaper’s bulk ultimately turned out to be useless in terms of helping you, but extremely effective in riling him up further. You’d already come three times around his cock and he had yet to find his own release even once. While every subsequent orgasm he forced out of you was not as intense as the preceding one, your body was still in agony.

Eventually, you no longer had the energy to even fight, instead allowing your head to fall limp and your eyes to roll to the back of your skull. Tears streaked down your cheeks while your mouth and tongue went slack from screaming so much. Your head was starting to loll to the side when Reaper grabbed you by the chin, forcing your dilated pupils upward so you could see the blinking red circle of Sombra’s recording on her holopad.

“You look prettiest when you’re fucked up like this, _princesa_ ,” she cooed.


	2. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your pleasure is Reinhardt's pleasure but Brigitte gets off on something a little less vanilla.

“You’re doing great.”

You whined and tried to squirm away from Brigitte’s relentless tongue, but she had you at such an angle that every slight movement pushed you closer to her mouth. The bulk of your weight was focused on your shoulder blades against the mattress while your lower body was suspended in air, and your thighs were supported by her strong arms with your legs hooked over her shoulders. Her hands slid down your belly to your breasts and squeezed them, pinching your nipples to evoke a sharp cry from you.

“So reactive… especially here,” she remarked, swirling her tongue around your clit in such a way that made you throw your head back and fist the sheets beneath you. One hand pulled back from your breasts to plunge two fingers knuckle deep into your soaking cunt, stroking and scissoring without mercy. Brigitte drank in the look of blissed out pleasure on your face and asked, “Since you’re so wet, do you think you’re ready?”

Your head was spinning and you couldn’t answer her right away, so another voice chimed in for you. “Patience, Brigitte. Don’t rush her.”

Brigitte looked up past you with a crooked smile, and you slowly followed her gaze to find Reinhardt beside you, watching and waiting. Your eyes fell a bit lower to his hard, leaking cock as he jerked it steadily with a tight fist. Precum beaded at the tip before falling slowly to the sheets below, and some of the blood rushing to your head moved to your cheeks. You looked back at Brigitte, who diligently worked you open while she spoke. “You’re one to talk. Aren’t you raring to go?”

The mattress dipped as Reinhardt shifted his position. “Of course! But it is important that _mein Mäuschen_ is prepared as well. I would hate for anything… unpleasant to happen.”

His words reminded you that Brigitte wasn’t trying to torture you, but prepare you. You were quite small in comparison to the both of them, and if you weren’t properly stretched before Reinhardt took his turn with you, you’d be torn apart. The thought had you rigid with fear, to the point that only your pupils moved to follow him as he got up and stood beside the bed, allowing his throbbing cock to bob right before you.

“In the meantime,” he breathed, squeezing out another few drops of arousal, “calm me down.”

As he continued stroking himself, you knew to open your mouth and let a drop of precum fall on the center of your tongue. He groaned at the sight of you swallowing before nudging your lips open once again with the head of his cock, and you let him in without resistance. That is to say, you were willing, but his girth was just a bit too much for your comparatively small mouth to handle. But you opened wide and did the best you could in taking him, as it distracted you from the mounting pleasure Brigitte offered you between your legs.

The lewd squelching noises she pulled out of you with every gush of slickness were starting to get lost beneath other, more obscene sounds. You weren’t so much sucking Reinhardt’s cock as you were just kissing it, lapping at it, and slurping up his arousal since your mouth could hardly take in even the tip. Shyly, you peeked up to see if your motions were even remotely pleasing. Warmth washed over your body when you got a glimpse at how absolutely lovestruck his eyes were as he stared down at you. A breathless half smile crossed his dashing features as he placed an affectionate palm atop your head. “That’s it. You can do it.”

Your heart simultaneously soared and swelled with love from his simple encouragement, and you could feel your nether regions responding in a similarly positive manner by tightening around Brigitte’s fingers. The feeling made you moan and momentarily shifted your attention forward, where Brigitte was watching you with lustful eyes and a soft smile. Her hand slipped away from you, leaving you empty, only to move up to your face and stuff your mouth with her fingers rather than Reinhardt’s cock. You let out a shaky whimper as she lowered your body back down to the mattress before prowling over you, still trying to nudge her way deeper down your throat. “Such a sweet girl for the both of us.”

In an effort to dissuade her fingers, which were far too aggressive for your comfort, your tongue gingerly attempted to push them back. In doing so, you tasted your own arousal and felt even more fluid ooze past your folds. Brigitte’s free hand moved between your legs to save you from that horrible emptiness, working faster and harder to bring you over the edge.

“Sweet girls get rewards, you know?” she cooed, letting up on your mouth solely so she could hear every mewl and gasp you made in response to her deft hand. It felt so good that your body instinctively tried to resist her by closing your legs around her wrist, but she easily held you down by straddling one of your thighs. Whether she purposely ground against you or not, you could feel how hot and wet she’d gotten just from eating you out.

Working you up had apparently worked her up in turn, even more than you realized. Her hips rocked back and forth with the same intensity as her hand, aiming to reach her peak at the same time as you. Your moans became more desperate and persistent the harder her fingers plunged in and out of your soaking cunt, and you were completely undone with a well-timed flick of her thumb against your engorged clit. You came with a loud cry, which was apparently the catalyst Brigitte needed to find her own release. As you slowly came down from the high of your orgasm, you were vaguely aware of Brigitte’s soft sighs and grunts as she experienced hers.

When her palm found your cheek, you were quick to nuzzle it and look at her as she collapsed on the bed next to you. Affectionately, she kissed your shoulder before reaching between your legs to gently spread your quivering pussy. “I think it’s safe to say she’s ready for you now, Reinhardt.”

You turned your head just enough to watch Reinhardt settle in front of you, holding your legs up and out of the way. The sight of his massive length resting against your inner thigh reminded you just how small you were in comparison to him, and it sent a chill up your spine. But at the same time, feeling his rough hands on you ignited a heat in your core, one he surely felt as he began slowly nudging the tip past your soft, pink folds. You had to force your body to relax when you caught yourself tensing up.

Brigitte was there to help calm you down, as she pulled your hand into hers and rubbed gentle, comforting circles against your skin with the pad of her thumb. When you started to fall limp against her, she closed the gap between your lips and hers with a gentle kiss. You didn’t see it, but you felt it when Reinhardt began slowly easing in.

The low growl he let out made your nerve endings tingle with excitement. “That’s it, _Mäuschen_ … taking me so well…”

To take your mind away from the discomfort of the initial stretch, you tried to lose yourself in Brigitte’s lips and her soft hand gently stroking yours. She seemed all too happy to keep you occupied, but something caught her attention and she couldn’t help but take a look. “Wow.”

You slowly peeled your eyes away from the wonder on Brigitte’s face to examine what put it there in the first place. Reinhardt’s length was only halfway in, yet the tip of his cock created a prominent bulge in your stomach, just below your navel. He pulled out slightly only to shove back in, this time deeper and with a bit more force. Both the feeling and the sight of him very snugly inside of you made you throw your head back with a deep whine. His eyes were hazy with lust as he drank in your debauchery and held down your hips. “I can still go deeper.”

You looked back at the bulge in your belly and whimpered, starting to feel like you couldn’t handle it after all. “I-I don’t know-”

You were cut off by a loud moan that erupted from your own throat, the result of a sudden and peculiar sensation you weren’t prepared for. Brigitte had released your hand in favor of touching Reinhardt’s cock through your belly, applying pressure to the intrusion and forcing you to feel every bit of it. Reinhardt let out a grunt, as he clearly hadn’t expected this either. “Brigitte-”

“Keep going, Reinhardt,” she told him. “I’ll make sure she can take it.”

Her fingers curling delicately around his bulge served as further encouragement, though it seemed to feel good enough already that he didn’t need much more convincing. He pushed in harder, deeper, with Brigitte there to emphasize the feeling by tightening her hand around your flesh and consequently tightening your insides around him. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream, and you looked up at Brigitte with teary eyes to try to explain to her that you couldn’t take it anymore.

Anything you might have considered saying to her disappeared from your mind once you saw the look on her face. Her eyes were filled with something far beyond lust or arousal; she was staring down at you with a hunger that made you feel like easy prey. The hand that wasn’t bearing down on your stomach with far too much strength was between her own legs, working her up to another peak. You could see by the pace of her hand that she was getting far more out of having Reinhardt fuck you than you were. She leaned down to kiss you, catching your bottom lip between her gnashing teeth. “Come on, you can take it,” she whispered. “Be a good girl, and I’ll give you another reward.”

You didn’t miss the way her hand moved faster in conjunction with her other hand squeezing your flesh harder. You willed your body to relax, not in response to her promise, but solely for your own comfort. Whatever she planned to give you after this ordeal was irrelevant, as you could tell this was more of a reward for Brigitte than anyone else.


	3. Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is the sweet kiss to Hana's gnashing bite, but they both have a preference to use their teeth.

An outsider looking into your relationship would never guess that Jack was generally the softer and gentler of your two lovers. The truth was that he was just tired, too tired to be rough and hard and domineering when all he wanted from you was companionship, not servitude. Comparatively, Hana was young and lively. She was also the victim of war and all its traumas, and she was full of the same rage that made Jack a cruel man when he was younger. You had one lover who’d already had their fill of sadism and another who’d only just begun.

It was for that reason that Hana scared you more, and you could breathe easier whenever she wasn’t around. Where Jack was a wanted vigilante, Hana was a public figure both in the military and the professional gaming scene. More often than not she was out making an appearance for either one, leaving you and Jack to your devices at home.

While you had the tiniest tendency to prefer Jack over Hana, you still valued your privacy over everything else. You holed up in your room on occasions like this at least until one or both of them called on you. It usually didn’t take too long for that to happen.

You were curled up in bed, back to the door when it suddenly creaked open and heavy footsteps filled the otherwise silent room. They stopped just short of your bed and you braced yourself to hear that low voice call out your name. “Come.”

Slowly, you slid your legs off the side of the bed and approached Jack, eyes to the ground. You waited obediently for any further orders. His fingers found your chin and lifted your face to him so he could look you over.

“Come sit in the living room with me,” he said softly after a few moments of silence. You glanced out into the hallway beyond his shoulder, and the hesitation must have been clear enough on your face to prompt him to say, “Hana’s not here. She’s doing a guest appearance at some sort of event.”

You flinched again. Was it that obvious you were scared to see her?

In the end, you nodded and let him take you by the hand to guide you to the living room. He sat at the end of the couch and looked at you expectantly, waiting to see where you would choose to sit down. If it were really up to you, you’d be on the other end, as far away from him as possible. But you knew, with those piercing blue eyes trained on you, that it was not your choice. Shyly you shuffled over to take a seat on his lap.

Jack hummed with satisfaction and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into a more comfortable position. “Good girl.”

You accepted his praise with a quiet, submissive duck of your head as he reached for the remote and put something on. It was some rom-com you’d heard about a while back, before he and Hana took you away. You tried to focus on the movie but you found yourself just looking instead of actively watching. Jack was just behind you, quite obviously staring at you and not at the screen. You shifted in his lap from discomfort but you froze entirely when you felt something distinctly hard beneath you. There was no room for imagination when Jack simultaneously let out a soft grunt.

You hoped he would just let it go, would just keep quiet so you could both pretend you were still watching the movie. But of course, things never went quite like you hoped they would, as Jack raised a warm and callused hand to your cheek so he could turn your face towards him. His eyes were on yours before briefly flashing to the thumb he was running over your bottom lip. Then they were back on you. “Hana will be out all night,” he murmured, voice like gravel at such a low pitch. “Just you and me. I’ll be gentle.”

You whimpered as he already got to work on undressing you. ‘I’ll be gentle.’ He probably meant to give you some comfort with that promise, but it had the opposite effect. It meant he’d already made up his mind as to what he wanted to do to you; you had no say in the matter. You didn’t resist as he pulled your shirt up off of your head and wiggled your shorts down your legs. With that, you were already bare. Jack and Hana had long since barred you from wearing underwear, sans lingerie for special occasions.

Jack shifted you to have you straddle his lap, and you watched anxiously as he undid his belt. He pulled his cock out through his zipper and gave it a few slow and deliberate strokes, making sure to push the head up against your belly as he did so. Apparently not in the mood for any foreplay despite his claim that you had all night, he looked up at you and beckoned, “Come on.”

Hesitantly, you raised your hips just enough for his head to prod at your dry entrance. He paused, as if a bit moody that you weren’t immediately dripping but he said nothing of it. Instead he pushed his hips up to meet you and you bit down hard on your lip as he penetrated you. You let out tiny moans and cries as he slowly inched into you, pulling you down on him until he was as deep inside as your body would allow.

Thankfully, he didn’t move right away. His lips found your earlobe and he treated you to gentle nibbles as he murmured, “Tell me when.”

You clasped your trembling hands behind his thick neck and nodded, experimentally swirling your hips to see if it would get you wet enough to better accommodate him. When you felt that your body had sufficiently slicked around his cock you took the initiative to begin moving. Jack looked up at you as you balanced yourself on his shoulders, gently moving your hips in a circular motion. At first he was passive, allowing you to move without his direction. Then his hands went for your waist so he could move you more to his liking. Your soft gasps spiked up to a loud cry when one of his hands snaked between your legs to rub down your clit.

The motion made you squeeze him tighter and he hissed in response. When you looked down at him he captured your lips with his own, opening his mouth to catch all your whines and sighs. You peeked just the tiniest bit to find his eyes already open and looking at something behind you. Before you could even think to turn around, there was an abrupt and painful sensation in your rear. A smooth, thick, and thankfully lubricated intrusion tore through your ass with no warning, causing you to cry out in pain and whip your head around to see what was causing you this distress. Or rather, who.

Hana was beaming at you as she pushed her hips forward with no regard for how you felt. Even her eyes were smiling. She grabbed the base of her favorite hot pink strap-on and stirred the toy inside you, making you twitch and tremble. “Couldn’t let you two have all the fun without me.”

You whimpered and tried to look back at Jack with a questioning stare, to silently ask why he’d lied to you, but you were pulled back into a rough kiss before you could do so. His thick arms wrapped around your waist and held you tighter against him while Hana pulled your hips closer to her, her smooth pelvis pushing against the swell of your ass while her strap-on sank deeper into you. The feeling of your inexperienced walls stretching to accommodate the intrusion made you cry into his mouth, and he broke the kiss like he wanted to hear you.

“That’s it, cutie,” Hana cooed encouragingly, starting to rock her hips back and forth once she got you to take the toy to the hilt. “Sing for me.”

Once Hana found her rhythm, Jack slowed down to let her control the pace. He folded his arms behind his head so he could sit back and watch as you writhed and tensed on both his cock and her toy. Your soft spot for him was temporarily forgotten and replaced instead with resentment because he’d lied to you about Hana’s whereabouts and in fact seemed to be in on it as well. You didn’t miss the way his pupils were blown wide with arousal and something of a subtle, self-satisfied grin seemed to be tugging on his scarred lips.

Since he seemed content to just watch, Hana made sure to give him a show. One of her hands closed around your perky breasts while the other crept between your legs, briefly sliding her fingertips against his cock before moving up to your clit. The motion made you fall forward and cling to Jack in spite of how much you detested him, and you buried your face in his chest as the sensation of pain slowly started to fade and become one with the feeling of pleasure.

Slowly, Jack began moving his hips in tandem with Hana’s thrusts to keep you as filled as possible. Hana’s fingers didn’t relent either and you could feel yourself tightening around the both of them in response. Just as you were about to throw your head back and shut your eyes as you came, Jack reached up to grab your chin and hold you still. He seemed to want to watch you unravel and it came too quickly for you to deny him that view. Your mouth fell open with a breathless moan and he drank it all in.

You were finished, but Jack had yet to be satisfied. Hana, too, would keep going until you were an absolute mess and then she would finally have you work her over as well, likely with your tongue. Right now, her pleasure stemmed just from making you squirm.

The whole time, Jack just watched. His fascination in watching you suffer made you realize that perhaps he wasn’t as soft and gentle as you’d thought. You realized that just because he no longer had the energy to enact cruelty upon you, didn’t mean he no longer had the capacity to enjoy watching cruelty being done.


End file.
